The present invention relates to a bicycle support rack and particularly to a bicycle support rack for mounting to a wall and for removably supporting one or two bicycles off the ground by the rims of the front wheels.
Bicycle racks are well-known in the art. The known bicycle racks are made of metal wire and sheet elements rigidly fixed together with certain elements bent to form rim hangers. This kind of rim hanger projects forwardly from its wall support to a bent front end, and a finger projects laterally from and has its proximal end joined to that bent front end. This finger provides removable support for a bicycle by insertion of the finger through the spokes of the bicycle front wheel and provides surfaces upon which the rim can be supported so the bicycle can be stored against a wall and off the ground.
The bicycle support rack of this invention has advantages and is an improvement over the bicycle racks of the prior art. An advantage includes the provision of a fixed frame made of metal rod or wire elements welded together, a pair of horizontally spaced rim hangers formed from the opposite ends of a single U-shaped rod or wire element, and a pair of segments for bracing the rim hangers formed from another single rod or wire element. This fixed frame has proven to be advantageous because it is made of fewer and less costly rod or wire elements, and is fabricated according to less costly methods. In addition, this fixed frame is light weight and costs less to ship. Further advantages of this bicycle support rack include the provision of a shelf frame also formed from the U-shaped element, metal wire grill portions below each rim hanger for protecting the wall from rubber marks from the tire of the front wheel, and tire stops that urge the front wheel to align itself in a vertical plane perpendicular to the wall. These and more advantages are provided by the present invention without sacrificing strength, appearance or convenience of use.
In accordance with the present invention, a bicycle support rack generally comprises metal rod or wire elements welded together, including a single rod or wire element that is bent at its ends to form a pair of horizontally spaced rim hangers. Each rim hanger can removably support one bicycle off the ground by means of the rim of the front wheel. The rod or wire element that defines the rim hangers is also bent in its middle to form a shelf frame. A metal wire grill portion has outer edge margins joined to the shelf frame to define the surface of a shelf for supporting accessories like shoes, helmets and water bottles. Another single rod or wire element is bent to form a pair of segments for bracing the rim hangers. That last rod or wire element is also bent to form a pair of tire stops for urging the front wheels of two bicycles into alignment in vertical planes perpendicular to the wall. In addition, two metal wire grill portions are supported below the rim hangers by the metal rod or wire element that defines the brace segments to protect the wall from tire marks from the front wheels.